


i see fire

by behradtomaz



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: but he loves it anyways, mick's got some not fun memories of fire, this is a dynamic i never knew i needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behradtomaz/pseuds/behradtomaz
Summary: zed does her best to avoid touching the legends, doesn't want to pick up on memories that they don't want to share.but she can't avoid it forever.





	i see fire

zed had been on the waverider for a few days now, and she was still getting used to the ship, the low hum of gideon’s emotions that sometimes appeared in her mind when she touched the walls, the flashes of pain she would occasionally get from certain legends. she did her best to avoid the others, knew john was watching her carefully, worried about her getting hurt, but accidents still happened.

the legends had been kind about it, or at least most of them had. mick had been certain to stay at least five feet away from her at all times, his gaze always distrustful and cold. zed didn’t take it personally, though-she knew that there were some stories best left unshared, some things that you just didn’t want other people to know about, especially not people that you were nowhere near close to.

it wasn’t until a week and a half had passed that mick started to slowly let his guard down around zed, to trust her to have his back on missions and not touch him, to not try to see anything that she shouldn’t.

she had to break that trust when they ended up in 1915.

they had been split from the rest of the group, faced with a particularly bad fight, and mick couldn’t hear zed over the roar of the gunfire, couldn’t understand where she was trying to get him to go, so she grabbed his arm and _pulled._

it felt like she was on fire.

the heat was racing up her arms, burning and biting, and she _liked_ it, liked the sting, the beauty, liked the way it hurt.

she saw other people consumed by the deadly swirl of orange and red and yellow, and heard herself laugh, unable to tear her eyes away.

it was a chaotic outpouring of pain and anger and love and smoke, and she didn’t realize she was falling until mick caught her, picked her up and carried her out of the reach of the bullets, before setting her down and then moving as far away from her as he could, fury and worry sparking in his eyes.

it took a moment for zed to reorient herself, to stop feeling the searing burn on her arms and chest, to make her breathing slow and even. she slowly looked up at mick, held his gaze for a moment before looking away again. “i’m sorry,” she said quietly. “i shouldn’t have touched you, i know you-“

“what’d you see?”

she hesitated, before slowly saying, “fire. people burning. felt a lot of pain, too. and…happiness.”

mick nodded, then asked, “you gonna be alright?”

“eventually. are you?”

he shrugged, and ignored the voice in his head that very clearly said, ‘no, not at all.’ “does it matter?”

“of course it does,” zed immediately replied.

he hadn’t expected that answer, and it showed. “’m fine.”

she didn’t look convinced, but didn’t press him further. she’d seen enough of his mind to know that he wasn’t.


End file.
